The BackUp Plan
by mystory girl 234
Summary: love,sex,babies,and marriage . 27 year old annette and her 29 year old reunited boyfriend James discover annette's pregnant with James's baby. what will they both do ? . chapter 4 is rated m at the bottom
1. Chapter 1

One day 27 year old Annette was walking down the streets of L.A at night, as she was walking she bumped into a guy, but not just any guy it was her 29 year old ex-boyfriend James Diamond form big time rush.

"I'm sorry I didn't - James?''. Annette said with a questioning face

'' Hey Annette, long time no sees…. So how's your fashion designing coming?'' James told the 27 year old

'' Its good, so how's the band and the guys?'' the 27 asked the 29 year old

"It's really great, the guys and I are picking up the 'fame-speed'.

"That's good to hear" Annette tells James in a successful voice

'' Annette I really miss you "poor James said in an 'I really really miss you, , screwed up 'voice.

''Me too, do you think maybe we can start again" Annette practically begged him, James chuckled.

"I'd **love** to "James said as he reached out and kiss Annette soft warm lips remembering the lips he missed so much ,but then it turned into a make –out section in a minute of seconds

''James I … need … you" Annette said in every kiss. "Me … too…" also said James. As soon as thy drive up into James' house, he carried her up his bedroom and started taking out her clothes.

"Fuck ... Annette you... Got really... hot "James told the 27 year old in every kiss

"James you … got … hotter … than last… time "Annette told the hot 29 year old.

As soon as the two are in the bed James starts to line up to go up in Annette. Once he did Annette let out a moan since they haven't had sex in a while.

"are you ok "James asked in a sweet genital voice , "yeah it's just, it's been a while and you peins is really big Annette said in a minute Annette old James to move and he did .

' daamm annette you feel soooooo tight but good at the same time "james pleasured . " oh god james you feel so-OH GOD JAMES ! " annette orgasm in pleasure

''SAY MY NNAMME "james commanded "jjjames , james ,JAMES oh babby " annette screamed as they sexed each other up as they rocked up and down in the bed .

As the reunited couple made `love' for 2 hours straight they stopped and stared at each other.

"I love you Annette "James told Annette and kissed her sweet sweaty forehead . ``I love you too James "annette told her reunited boyfriend and went to sleep , James was 'bout sleep until he remembered ` I forgot to put a condom on '.


	2. Chapter 2

Annette's pov

The next day Annette wakes up in James bedroom remembering last night, she turned around finding the love of her life she got back with yesterday. She kisses him on the lips lightly.

"Good morning sweetie "

Annette told James nicely "good morning Anne. I had a great time last night"

James told her remembering what he forgot to put last night before him and Annette `Anne' had sex.

`` So did I, but i think we forgot something'',

``Annette, I for- "

``James I think I'm goanna barf "

Annette ran straight the bathroom toilet and started to throw-up

``I feel really bad and hungry "`

`Well what do you want to eat?"

`` I want waffles with whip cream and ice cream plus sprinkle's".

As told James went downstairs and started breakfast/desert for Annette as soon as he was done Annette went down and ate breakfast/desert with James.

``thanks for breakfast babe .it was delicious"

``your welcome"

``I have to go; I'm meeting Stephanie at the mall around 12:00"

`` K. I have to go and meet the guys for recording session at rocque records anyways "

James dropped off annette at her house, 20 second latter she's at the mall with Stephanie

`` Hey steph, I forgot to tell you I got back with james "

`` Oh im soo happy for you two"

And again anne throws –up, while throwing –up she's wondering why

``omg . are you ok"

``I think so"

``you should go to the hospital "

``Steph , I think I'm pregnant ''


	3. Chapter 3

Steph's pov

''Why do you think you pregnant?''

Anne's best friend asked in curiosity

''I don't know, I just have a feeling.''

Annette says touching her stomach at the same time wondering if she's really in pregnant.

''Maybe you just have a stomach bug''

Steph told her friend while giving her gum

''yeah maybe it'll wear-off in a couple of weeks _chewed the gum _thanks._''_

~Meanwhile at rouque records~

James pov

"Dogs you have a 20 min. break "Gustavo told the 'dogs' as he got out of the sound control room

"Hey James we called you last night but you didn't answer "Kendall told james while checking he's phone for any missed calls

"Sorry I was with Annette, I got back with her yesterday and we had sex for two hours straight "james told Kendall as Logan and Carlos

"Hey James did we just heard you got back with Annette? "Carlos said haply since he always had a nice friendship with Anne

``And that you had sex with her that same day? "Logan reminds him about that part

"Yeah about that part …" James said awkwardly

"You didn't, oh no you didn't James, and how could you forget that "the guys said all worried up

"I was in the moment and it felt soooooo good at the same time "poor James said worried and frustrated at the same time

''Does she know about the `_I forgot to put a _condom` accident? "Logan asked

"I was going to tell her, but she went to the bathroom and throw-up and when she came out she asked me to make her waffles with whip cream and ice cream plus sprinkles" as James told them what happen this morning

''so when are you going tell Annette" Kendall said curiously at him

''tonight I'm going tell her before she sees if she really pregnant."James said hoping Anne will forgive for what he did

"Well we all wish you luck Jamie, if you need help call us'' Carlos told James

``Let's hope she's forgives me when I tell her I got forgot a condom and got her pregnant "James told the guys and thought '_I hope Annette doesn't get mad at me' _

''Dogs. Break over .back to the booth now'' Gustavo yelled and commanded

"Stop calling them dogs!" Kelly growled at him

"Good luck James "the three of them said together

"Wish me luck "james told himself nervously underneath his breath wondering Annette's reaction when he tells her.


	4. Chapter 4

James' pov

-Later that night-

I got out my phone and text my girlfriend

James: hey

Annette: hi sweetie. wats up?

James: nothing. Just wondering, can come to my house?

Annette: I'll be there in 1 hour. K

James: k

And with that I got myself prepared for what I need to tell Annette .I just hope she forgives me and doesn't dump me ….. Again

Annette's pov

I got a text form James telling me if I can go to his house, so I told him to I'll be at his house in an hour. While I was texting my boyfriend I was buying a pregnancy test to see if I was pregnant or not, because if I were pregnant I would be nice to have a little James inside of me and I wasn't than it would have to be like that. As I pay the cashier I drive straight to my house to the bathroom and peed in the stick that can only tell me (besides the doctors) if I were pregnant or not. The box said it only takes 15 min, so I waited a little until I saw a letters that said pregnant in bright pink and I was happy that I have a little James in me.

"I guess I have some news for James '' I sighed and left my house happy dancing to my car

James pov

I felt nervous as I heard the car door slam against the car and heard a door knock , I got up from the couch and open the door to see my beautiful girlfriend standing in the door but she's happy

"Hey babe comes in'' I kissed her in the lips and closed the door

"So what was that you needed to talk to me about" Annette said as she sat down in the couch

''remember last night when we were having sex"

"Yeah" she said in a questionlly voice

"Well …. I forgot to put a condom on and I think I got you pregnant"

Annette's pov

I shocked when I heard James said that, but at the same I was happy since I found out 15 min ago that I 'm pregnant

"James its ok. I know I'm pregnant I found out tonight, I had taken a pregnancy test before I came and it said positive" I told my boyfriend in a happy but nervous

"Really" he said in a happy but shocked voice

"Yep. That's why I told you that i was going to me you in an hour, James we're going to be parents" I said in excitement as James hugged, swigged, and kissed me. You can tell that James was really excited

"Babe thank you" James told me in a sweet-soft voice

"For what?"

"For having my baby inside of you"

When I heard him say that I cried, it was the most beautiful words I had ever heard in the world

"No. Thank you for giving the most beautiful thing in the world any girl can ask for."

James pov

I kissed Annette as she told me she's pregnant with my baby, I felt happy not only because she didn't break up with me but because she has my baby in her. So as I started to kiss her it turned in to a make-out session, then I carried her to my bedroom and in minutes our clothes were in the floor and then we started to have sex again but with protection

"Ugh James ugh" Annette said as started to scream when I started to pump in and out her

"Oh god Annette. This feels so awesome "I said in pleasure

As started to kiss my beautiful pregnant girlfriend as she turned us around; her on top of me. She started to pump in and out of me this time, but then I turned us around going faster and harder in her

"Faster James faster, oh god James harder, harder pleases" Annette pleased me again, so I did what I was told to do and went faster and harder

As we were done I laid next Annette, I look at her eyes and I told her

"I love you annette" she told me "I love you james" than I saw her stomach I kissed it and said "and I love you baby boy or girl" with a smile, and Annette & I slept in each other's arm's forever.


End file.
